Albus Potter And The Whomping Willow
by Aqua M. Starr
Summary: {YEAR ONE} You have read and watched about Harry Potter, but not yet about his second oldest child; Albus Severus Potter. Albus develops a deep friendship with Grimalda Fore and Scorpius Malfoy,or Scorps. He challenges through the hard studies in D.A.D.A. But, one thing he thing he will not forget, is that he found a secret so unbelievable, it changed his life forever.
1. The New Beginning

**YEAR 1: ALBUS POTTER AND THE WHOMPING WILLOW**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Beginning**

**A**utumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -" But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.

The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy, discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.

"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.

Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.

Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.

"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, and then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.

"But just say-"

"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.

The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him.

Meanwhile, in the train, Albus, Rose, and James sat in one of the many compartments of the Hogwarts Express.

"You ready for your first year at Hogwarts, Al?" James smiled his trademark smile.

"I guess.." Albus mumbled, even though deep inside he's scared out of his bloody mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, causing the three to jump out of fear.

A tall girl ran into their compartment, breathing hard.

"Don't… Mind… If… I.. Sit.. Here.. With.. You.. Do ya?" She asked, between loud huffs.

"No! Not at all!" James said faster than normal. The girl smiled and plopped down next to Rose, who was too busy wondering what the sound was.

Albus decided to examine her; she had light brown skin, long curly hair, bright green eyes, a scrawny body, and a height that fit the 5th Years. `

"What's your name?" James grinned, cutting of his brother's observation.

"Grimalda. Grimalda Fore." She nodded, checking out the compartment window.

"Wait, Fore as in the Slytherin; Cancio Fore?" Albus's second year brother

Grimalda grimaced at the question. "Yeah; he's the eldest of me, him, and a 3rd year."

"So, do you know what that sound was?" Rose asked, taking her eyes off the door window.

"Well, my brother, the one he mentioned" the dark hair girl cocked her head to James, "kind of got his little compartment filled with this ball of smoke, which I bought at this American muggle shop." Grimalda smirked taking out a green ball.

The door, yet again, slid open. There stood a tall boy, taller than Grimalda amazingly. Albus saw the boy in uniform; he was a Ravenclaw, showing the uniform in pride. He seem to look alot like the young girl; dark skin, darker hair, and a mischevious expression.

"Adacio." Grimalda smiled, placing her elbows on her knees, the palms of her hands on each side of her cheeks.

"I know it was your mind who had created that stupid prank, Grim!" The boy put his hands on his hips.

"Bloody hell, Addy! It was just a joke!" The girl sighed.

"Well it's not a joke when our brot her pratically throws himself on that muggle-born, Cordin Murl, thinking that that poor 2nd year threw that odd muggle device in his compartment!" Adacio yelled at the younger girl.

"Alright, Alright! " Grimalda stood up "I'm going!"

James automatically stood up before her . Rose stared at him," Where are you going?"

"Checking if that Cancio boy got a good punch in the face!"

Grimalda turned around, smirking, at James, only to earn a hard slap on the back of her head by her older brother.

Albus shuffled behind his own brother, not wanting to sit through an awkward silence with his cousin.

Adacio led the three to yet another replica of Grimalda. Though, he was taller than the two other Fore children, bulkier, and, unlike the second eldest, had his bangs just above his ears.

He was fuming, covered in dusty green smoke. Albus could tell why; under his left eye was a red bump pratically as big as the thing Grimalda got that started this whole situation.

"What?" the tall boy growled.

Adacio pounded his elbow into Grimalda's stomach, causing her to whimper in pain.

"I...exshplodebdacompartshment..." Grimalda said.

"What?" the boy raised his eyebrow.

" I exploded the compartment. " Grimalda said, this time louder.

"Well, then you're gonna pay." The boy grimaced at the girl over 5 inches shorter than him.

James, coming to aid, stood in front of Grimalda, looking up at the tall boy.

"Why do you need to pick a fight with everyone you see, Cancio?" James puffed out his chest.

Cancio stared at James, in shock, actually "Your Potter's boy."

James nodded, stilled frowning. Cancio smirked before twirling around back to his small room and opened the door.

"Oh, and Grimalda; I'm sure to see you sorted into the Slytherin"

When the door shut, James let out a breath. Grimalda stood there, cross-armed, smirking at James "That was pretty brave. Most people wimp out when it comes to Cancio."

"Just want to show my appreciation for a new friend."

From a distance, the four heared Rose's voice "Best if you three come and change into your robes, you know. The train rides almost over."

"C'mon, mates, before Rose rips our heads of." James joked. Grimalda chuckled and skipped to the direction Rose's voice came from.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid, the half giant, half wizard groundkeeper at Hogwarts yelled. Rose, Albus, and Grimalda all shuffled in front of him.

Hargrid smiled at the sight of Albus. "Alright, yer the one who's going to act like your father, right?"

Albus smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what he ment. Most people expected James to be kind and smart like his father apperently was, but their predictions were false. James, in fact, acts a lot like his uncle, George, who his mother had said got into a lot of trouble through his Hogwarts years.

When Hagrid caught eye of Grimalda, he laughed silently, "All er Cargio an' Maxima's children look nothin' like their mother. Its always their father's skin tone, hair, and eye for mischeif."

Grimalda blushed at that, mainly because it was the most accurate thing she heard all day.

"Well, c'mon then! Yer boats await!" Hagrid motioned.

The trio plopped into a wooden boat which moved by its own.

"So, Al -mind if I call you Al- what house you aiming for?" Grimalda asked, plopped on the wooden seat.

"Gryffindor, but my father said something about me being named after a headmaster, Severus Snape, who was a Slytherin, but I'm sure to be in Gryffindor." Albus nodded ,"But your brother, Cancio, back on the train, said something about you being in Slytherin?"

"Oh, that. Well, Cancio is your average type of Slytherin who thinks that his house is better than Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Most of my family was in Slytherin, some in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but none in Gryffindor- well, except one."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Me." Grimalda smirked.

"Well, good. So you, Rose, James, and I can be Gryffindors-"

"Together."

"Yeah, together."

"Whoa! Look at that!" Rose gasped, astonished.

It was the Hogwarts castle. Albus heared many things about this place, dungeons, elves, reappearing food, ghosts! Albus knew this year would be great!

"And so the adventure begins." Grimalda smirked, putting her hands behind her head.

"7 years." Albus sighed, staring at the giant castle in awe.

"Hey, at least it's 7 years with the three of us together." Rose nodded, still watching the castle.

"Right." Grimalda said. "'Ey, I can see the entrance!"

She was right. A few feet away stood Professor Longbottom, a close family friend and current Herbology professor. His smiled was wide, almost touching his eyes.

"You ready?" Grimalda asked, looking at the grand castle.

"I've been reading books about the founders of Hogwarts for the entire summer, do I seem ready?" Rose raised her eyebrows, grinning.

Chuckling, Grimalda fixed her robes and sat up straight.

Finally, at their arrival, the three got off the boat and onto land.

"Albus! Rose! You two are here!" Professor Longbottom smiled, patting the two on their shoulders.

"Oh, and you are?" the professor smiled at Grimalda.

"Fore. Grimalda Fore."

"Oh, another Fore!" Professor Longbottom smiled.

"Don't worry! I'm not as stuck-up as Adacio, nor am I as heartless as Cancio." The dark haired girl laughed.

"Oh! So what house to you plan on being sorted in?"

"Gryffindor, of course!" Grimalda said.

Professor Longbottom smiled at that answer before saying, "First years! Follow me!"

The first years walked into the Grand Hall, amazed by the beauty.

Albus heard behind him, Rose gasp. In the corner of his eye, James was sitting down, surrounded by his friends, gleaming at him.

Grimalda was staring at the Ravenclaw table, where Adacio was giving her a thumbs up and mouthing 'Don't be nervous'. While at the Slytherin table, Cancio was frowning at his younger sister.

"You nervous, Al?" Grimalda whispered into Albus's ear.

"Just as ready as you are, Grim." Albus whispered back.

Professor Longbottom stood next to a stool which, on top, was the legendary Sorting Hat.

"Ehem," Professor Longbottom cleared his throat "Gerch, Chris"

A plump boy stomped up and sat down on the stood.

"Hmm. Hard one, you are. The loyalty of a Hufflepuff, but the creativity of a Ravenclaw."

Chris Getch stiffened at that.

"Must it be; HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered, Chris earned plenty of slaps on the back.

After a several 'RAVENCLAW's and 'SLYTHERIN's and 'GRYFFINDOR's and 'HUFFLEPUFF's, Albus heard a familiar name."

"Fore, Grimalda."

Grimalda shot Albus a nod before heading for the stool.

Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head.

"Ah, yet another Fore child. But, you're different. Your brothers' sorting- simple. You- no. You have the dedication of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the leadership qualities of a Slytherin, and the courage of a Gryffindor."

Grimalda closed her eyes and began whispering something.

"Why not, young Grimalda? Cancio may not look it; but he planned on you being in Slytherin so he could watch over you. You would do great in Slytherin, for a fact."

Grimalda ignored the Sorting Hat and continued to whisper.

"Well, I've never sorted a Fore in this house, anyway. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table went wild, but James was the loudest of them all.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus's heart leaped, possibly twirled a few times also.

Albus walked to the same stool the rest of the students sat on. Plopping on to it, Albus looked at Girmalda, who gave him an inspirational smile.

"Ah, yes, Albus Severus Potter; youngest son of Harry James Potter. Hm, you seem exactly like your father. Tough. Very tough. You would do great in Slytherin, for a fact. But, Gryffindor blood runs in you."

"Please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin." Albus chanted, following what his father had said.

"Your father did say the same thing, you know? Young Albus, your faith is chosen. GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus smiled. He ran to the Gryffindor table where James hugged him and Grimalda ruffled with his hair. They sat down, knowing who was next.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose shuffled to the seat. Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat onto her dark red hair.

"Just like your mother, except, not.. Simple, it is. RAVENCLAW!"

Albus's gasped. He turned to Grimalda, who caught his eye and shrugged, frowning.

At the Ravenclaw table, Rose, who was rubbing her arm, nervously. Adacio scooted to the side, giving Rose a seat.

"And I almost forgot; Malfoy, Scorpius."

A pale blonde boy walked to the stool, sitting down.

"Easiest one today, I know exactly where you belong-"

The Slytherins smirked at that, sitting up.

But no one expected the answer that came after.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everything went quiet, everyone wore a confused look.

But, suddenly, there was clapping. Albus looked up to his right to see Grimalda, clapping slowly, smirking at Scorpius. Smiling, Albus stood up and joined her. James shot up from his seat and starting clapping, with more of his friends joining. Soon enough, all the Gryffindors were cheering the young Malfoy on.

Scorpius walked to the table, looking down at the ground.

"Hello Scorpius!" Grimalda smiled patting the blonde child on his back.

"H-Hi.." Scorpius stuttered.

"C'mon Scorps!" Grimalda put her hands on her thing, doing her common nicknaming stage of a friendship thing, "The Sorting Hat didn't just put you into a house! You belong here! Now act like it!"

Scorps (Albus seemed to like the nickname) smiled at Grimalda's usual excitement. "So, Scorps, how was your summer?" Grimalda asked as every other house murmured about the 'Scorpius sorted in Gryffindor' situation.

"Good, I guess. But, my father planned on me being sorted in the usual house Malfoys get sorted in; Slytherin."

"No need to worry, Scorps, you're one of us now." James smiled.

"Students!"

The Hogwarts students look up to a tall woman with wild dark hair that led to his waist. She was wearing a long brown cloak which stopped at the floor.

This woman was Professor Aeigidia Corvinus, current headmistress of Hogwarts. She was smiling, eyes sparkling.

"I want to welcome you all the first years to what they are safe to call, their second home. First years; welcome to Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**A/N: Alright, I started off the book with the epilouge of "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hollows" which belongs to J.K Rowling, not me, not the creepy neighbor, not you, just J.K. Rowling. (I actually cut off some of it so it stops at Al entering the train.) Hogwarts, half of the characters in my 'Albus Potter' Fan Fiction series, and many other things belong to J.K. Rowling. My characters are Grimalda, Adacio, Cancio, Professor Anta, and some other professors and students**


	2. The Stolen Map

**Chapter 2**

**The Stolen Map **

**A**fter all the houses were dismissed, Albus, Grimalda, and Scorpius followed the Gryffindor prefects along with other Gryffindor first years.

Grim's mouth was almost touching the floor, due to her amazement with the castle. Albus couldn't blame her, Hogwarts was **amazing**!

"..also, careful with the stairs! Those tricksters love changing direction!" Jai Wyld, a tall mouse faced prefect, babbled.

Jai Wyld led the new students to a portrait of a fat lady with dark hair.

Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Cackling Buggarts"

The portrait opened, revealing a tunnel.

"Enter!" Jai smiled at the young Gryffindors.

Grimalda, of course, was the first one to crawl into the Gryffindor Tower. Albus followed her into the common room.

Inside, the Gryffindor common room was a ginormous room that had plenty of cushioned seats. Walls hung a variety of portraits of Gyrffindors, in the center was Godric Gryffindor; founder of the Gryffindor house.

"Oi, Albus, is that your father?" Grimalda asked, plopping onto one of the chairs.

Al turned to the portrait of a skinny man with round glasses. He had bright green eyes and a wide smile.

"Yeah.." Albus gawked at the picture of his father.

"You said you were named after a headmaster- Albus Dumbledore, right?" Scorpius appeared to Albus's side, his snowy blonde bangs parted in the center of his face.

Albus nodded in reply, to busy amazed of the many Gryffindors framed and hung around the room.

"I was named after my dead grandmother." Grimalda came to the boys' sides, "She died mid-summer."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry.." Albus mumbled, feeling a hole in his stomach for Grim's loss.

"Oh, no need to sympathize over her. I'm glad that old git's dead; all she did was complain about how 'un-lady like' I just happen to be." Grim smiled slyly.

"Well, that's not right." A voice came from behind the three.

Al, Grim, and Scorps whirled around to see a frumpy girl with sandy hair. She was frowning with her hands on her hips.

"And, you are?" Scorpius asked, wearing a confused look at the girl.

"Shay Curdle." The girl said, holding hand out to Albus, who shook. She then gave it Scorpius, who did the same.

When she planted her arm in front of Grim, all Grimalda did was stare.

"Tell me. What's your thoughts on blowing up tomorrow's breakfast?" Grimalda asked, frowning at the opened hand.

"Immature and stupid, of course." Shay Curdle rolled her eyes, still holding out her hand.

"I'm not shaking that." Grim whispered into Al's ear.

"Well, see you at breakfast." Shay walked back to her group of friends.

"Prat." Grimalda grimaced at the young girl "Well, I'm quite tired, you?"

"I-I guess.." Scorpius mumbled, following the male prefect, Pluto Diginus, up the boy's corridor. Albus waved goodbye to Grimalda and followed behind his new friend.

"You think Grimalda will make it?" Scorpius whispered into Albus's ear.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, you know Grimalda; she'll never fit in with all those girls." Scorps frowned as Grim followed the rest of the first year girls into the girl's corridor.

Albus shrugged in reply and continued to walk behind Prefect Pluto up the staircase.

Prefect Pluto led them to a large room full of beds with nightstands, which stood proudly next to the made beds. The boys' uniforms were already placed onto the wooden nightstands.

Scorpius, who Albus could tell was extremely tired, plopped onto a bed, not caring to change. Albus chuckled at the blonde boy before changing into his nightwear and fell onto the bed of Scorps's right.

Albus began falling closer and closer into slumber- despite Burk Kyle's loud snores. Soon enough, Al fell asleep, dreaming about his soon-to-be adventures at Hogwarts.

"Wakey, wakey…"

Albus grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Albus, c'mon. Wake up."

Albus grunted, shifting to his side.

"AL! _WAKE UP!_"

Albus's eyes shot open. Above him was Grimalda. Her annoyed expression was removed by smirk.

It had been two days since Al was sorted into Gryffindor. The adrenaline of his first day of class was kicking in.

"How'd you get here? Isn't the staircase enchanted for only boys to enter?" Scorpius sighed, woken by Grim's yelling.

"That's only for the girls, Scorps. So I can come in here all I want!" Grim smiled, sitting at the end of Al's bed. Grimalda was already dressed. She had her buttoned down shirt, the Gryffindor burgundy and yellow tie, grey pants and her robes.

"Well, what are you two waiting for! Breakfast has already started!"

Grimalda jumped off of Al's messy bed and exited the corridor.

"Seems like we have an alarm." Scorpius got out of bed and began to change into his correct robes.

Once the two got dressed they met Grimalda at the Grand Hall.

"I wonder what's for breakfast. I'm starving! How 'bout you?" Grim rambled on.

The three sat next to James, who was stuffing his face with a large stack of warm pancakes.

"Mornin' Jamsie!" Grim smiled.

"J-Jamsie?" James blushed.

Al chuckled at that. James fancies Grim! It would be wonderful if they get married!

Wait. Scrub that thought. Last thing Albus needs is to turn into his sister, Lily!

"No need to worry, she does that a lot." Scorpius said to James and shot Albus a smirk.

" ."

Scorps, Albus, and Grim turned around. It was Professor Corvinus.

"Um, yeah?" Grimalda asked.

"Follow me." Professor Corvinus smiled.

"Oh. Okay.." Grimalda stood up. "Cancio, Adacio?"

Behind the headmistress was Grimalda's two older brothers; the 4th Year Slytherin, Cancio and the soon-to-be-head-boy 3rd year Ravenclaw, Adacio.

The 3 Gryffindors watched as Headmistress Corvinus left the Great Hall with the three Fore children behind.

"_This _doesn't seem good." James's friend, Kell Jordan, smirked.

"Well, they _are _Fores after all." Albus's cousin, Fred, laughed.

"Why do you expect something bad? Those three aren't at all bad!" James snapped at Fred, "Well, not Grimalda, anyway."

Sighing, Albus turned his head to the professors' table. He caught a scrawny woman with a bird-like face and greasy brown hair smirk at the direction Grimalda was heading.

"Who's that?" Al turned to his older brother.

"Oh, Professor Anta? She's the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Though, most students need a Defense Against Professor Anta class."

"Anta's a funny name, actually. Anta. An-TA. AN-ta. Anta." Fred's younger 4th Year sister, Roxanne, mocked.

Suddenly, James sat up and turned to Scorpius and Albus, "You two- follow me.". Albus watched as his brother began to crawl out of the Great Hall.

Scorps and Al looked at each other before following James's footsteps.

"James?" Albus asked his brother once they exited the Great Hall.

"Right here." James walked next to the boys' side. "I have something to show you two. I meant to show Grim too, but she's in Professor Corvinus's office."

"How'd you know that?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, take a look at this." James took something from his pocket.

It was a piece of beaten down paper, which had no writing.

"It's in fact nothing- at all." Scorpius stared at the paper in James's.

"Or so you _think_." James smirked before tapping his wand on the blank piece of parchment and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Then, ink began to spread across the page.

"Where'd you get that?" Albus gasped in amazement.

"Father's drawer. It seems to have been the property of Moony.. Wormtail.. Padfoot.. and Prongs."

Scorpius snatched the map from James's hand, and opened it. It revealed a map.

"Maurader's Map ; got me into trouble through my entire 1st year. I love it!" James smiled at the map, which showed 3 figures which were labeled 'James Potter', 'Scorpius Malfoy', and 'Albus Potter'.

"Wicked!" Scorpius gasped at the map.

"Look at this." James smirked, taking three steps forward, and- to the two first years' amazement- so did the figure.

Suddenly, three other figures appeared. The three were labeled 'Cancio Fore', 'Adacio Fore', and 'Grimalda Fore'.

James snatched the map from Scorpius's hands, closed it, and shoved it into his pocket.

When the three Fore children came to view, Albus automatically knew something was wrong.

Grimalda's usual grin was now a frown. Cancio looked more depressed than usual. Adacio's eyes were red and flooding with tears.

When Grimalda realized the three boys were staring, she forced a smile.

"Hey." Grimalda's voice cracked as she came to the front of the trio.

"Hey. Um, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"None o' your business, Malfoy." Cancio growled while passing by.

"Don't worry about him. Someone didn't get his beauty sleep last night." Grim chuckled sadly.

Adacio walked past them, looking at the ground.

"So- what happened?" Scorpius asked.

Grimalda's fake expression revealed itself as a frown "Well…Can we talk about it during supper? We should get to class soon."

Now Albus knew something was seriously wrong. Since when did Grim care about getting to class? Heck! When did she ever care about class?

Grimalda then said her goodbye to James and began strolling to Potions, Gryffindor first years' first class.

"That's it! I'm going to find out what's wrong!" Albus snapped, turning around, heading to the Ravenclaw table.

"Wait for me!" Scorpius ran behind the raven haired boy.

When Albus caught sight of Adacio he jogged to the seat in front of the dark skinned boy.

"Adacio!" Scorpius squealed at Grim's older brother.

Adacio looked up to the boy immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened to you, Cancio, and Grim?" Albus demanded.

Adacio's face fell "Can't you just leave?".

Albus and Scorpius shook their heads 'no'.

Sighing, Adacio began shoo-ing them away, flapping his hand up and down.

After a time of the elder Ravenclaw's commotion, the two boys gave up and headed back to the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks when they were almost to the table.

Al turned around.

"You don't think maybe…." Scorpius cocked his head to the side.

Al knew exactly what he meant "No! We are not asking Cancio! What help is he anyway?"

Scorp shrugged and continued his trail to the Gryffindor table.

Al sighed and continued at his friend's tail.

The two plopped down to where they had just earlier this morning.

"Where'd you head off to?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Places." James smirked.

"You hear that, Fred? Places! I hear they have cups and cups of butter beer there!" Roxanne gasped, mockingly.

Al sighed at his cousins' stupidity before gobbling down a face full of eggs.

Yet all he could think of was the awful sight of a Fore child frowning.


	3. Professor Anta

**Chapter 3**

**Professor Anta**

**A**lbus ran to Potions class with Scorpius at his tail.

Professor Abelle was a small woman with large front teeth. She had short maroon hair that was possibly cut by blind elves. Professor Abelle was Head of the Ravenclaw house.

The Gyrffindors and Slytherins took their seats and waited for Professor Abelle to start teaching.

"Welcome, welcome! Hopefully you are enjoying your time here at Hogwarts! Well here in Potions class we'll be learning many things. Yet, your wands will rarely be used here, I'm sure a variety of you will enjoy this class!

"In this class, there will be cauldrons, with its smoke fuming out of the beautiful mixtures that fascinate all our minds! I can teach you how to make someone fall deeply in love with you, gain great fame, even stop death. All in one class."

Albus frowned at her weird lecture. Can someone actually stop death?

"Now, let me check all you kiddies' knowledge." Professor Abelle said, gaining a confused expression from Grimalda "Can someone tell me where can you find a bezoar?"

No one's hand was raised- well, except for Shay Curdle who in fact was raising her hand so high, Al thought it might rip off.

Professor ignored Shay and instead walked in front of Grim. Grim was staring at the window containing a blank expression.

"Tell me, , where can you find a bezoar?"

Grimalda looked, surprised "Hm?"

The class chuckled at Grim. Shay Curdle rolled her eyes and placed her chin on the table.

"Let me try again. , what's the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

Grimalda turned to Al, who looked as dumbfounded as she was.

"Um.. Alright, I think I know this one! Wait, there is no difference! Monkshood and wolfs bane is the same plant!"

Professor Abelle smiled and continued off to teach.

After class, Al and Scorpius caught up with Grim, who was casually walking to Defense Against The Dark Arts Class.

"Hey Grim!" Scorpius yelled, causing the dark haired girl to whirl around.

"Oh hey, mates." Grimalda smiled. She seemed to have forgotten about what had happened earlier during the day, since her smile was true and heartwarming.

"Grimalda!" a voice from behind the three of them called. James appeared to Al's shoulder. "Hey Grim! How're you liking Hogwarts so far?"

Grim sighed "I had to answer two extremely hard questions in Potions. I actually guessed on the last one."

"Welcome to school, I guess. Well, I have to hurry to Charms class! I was late 3 times in my first year!" James said before giving Al a hard shove on the shoulder.

"Let's just get to class." Albus mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a large dungeon with few lamps hanging from the roof. The windows were covered by velvet drapes.

Al, Grim, and Scorpius sat down as close to the professor's desk as possible, hoping to get to the closest thing to 'teachers' pets'.

Professor Anta stormed into class, her velvet robes dragging across the floor.

"She really seems to like the color velvet." Grimalda whispered into her two friends ears.

Professor Anta whirled around and looked around the classroom with a scowl.

"I am Professor Anta. And you can only call me _Professor Anta. _I will _not _forgive any fooling around! I already see a few students who's siblings gave me trouble. Like you two, Albus Potter and Grimalda Fore."

Grim and Al looked at each other surprised. Scorpius raised his eyebrow.

Professor Anta had started a roll call for the students. Despite all the different names she called, she had said Al, Scorps, and Grim's names with a harsh attitude.

"Potter, tell me, how do you cure a werewolf bite?" Anta asked.

Albus raised his eyebrow. Did she actually expect him to know something he hasn't even learn yet? He stared at his professor blankly. Professor Anta seemed to have gotten annoyed.

"Fore. How do you cure a werewolf bite?" Anta whirled to Grim.

"Why always me?" Grimalda asked, slouching with her hands covering her face.

"30 points each from Gryffindor." Anta snapped.

"That's not fair!" Scorpius countered, but shut up when he saw the way Anta was looking at him.

"30 points from you also, Malfoy. And I'll make it 60 if you open your mouth again."

Al's father had told him about Defense Against The Dark Arts, and it sounded wonderful. Yet, after what had just happened with Professor Anta, this class won't ever be his favorite.

When Anta dismissed the students after a tiring lecture, the trio made sure they were the first out.

"James told me Professor Anta was rude, but not this rude!" Al sighed.

"Cancio told me about her. It's surprising actually. You'd think the Head of the Slytherin House would fancy the Slytherins but no! She hates almost every student at Hogwarts, even the Slytherin prefects!" Grimalda said.

"Truth be told- I'm glad we don't have that much classes with her! Though, we _do _have to suffer Double-Potions on Friday." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair.

"Ugh! More having to be asked questions I don't know the answer to!" Grim whined.

While the three were walking, Al spotted a familiar face. "Rose!"

His cousin, Rose Weasley, was walking down the hall with two other Ravenclaws. Rose looked up.

"Oh, hey Al." she sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Grim asked.

"Oh, I had sent mum and dad an owl about me being sorted into Ravenclaw. Mum wasn't that angry, but dad had been so mad I couldn't finish reading the letter." Rose frowned "So, anyway, Grimalda how has your day been?"

Grimalda froze in place. Al had forgotten about the emergency Grim wouldn't dare speak about. Yet, she did promise to tell him what had happened during Supper.

"C'mon Rose, I don't think she wants to speak about it." A brown haired Ravenclaw tugged on Rose's arm.

Al watched his cousin walk away with her two new friends.

Scorpius sighed in adoration. "Scorps fancies Rose!" Grim yelled, changing her emotion.

"I do not! I barely even know her!" Scorpius's ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Deny all you want _Scorpy, _but you know you fancy Rose!"

Al laughed as Grim chanted "Scorps fancies Rose" while the three walked to the Great Hall. Scorpius was still yapping about not fancying Rose, though he was quite specific about her hair and eyes.

The three entered Great Hall, were James had already sat down with his usual gang. James was laughing at a joke a friend of his must of just stated.

Cancio was walking towards the door were the trio stood. Most of the Ravenclaw table was standing, glaring at him.

"What did he do now?" Grimalda asked under her breath as her tall older brother slouched past the young Gryffindors. Avoiding her brother's presence, Grim stormed to the Ravenclaw table with Al and Scorpius behind her. Which actually wasn't fair- for the fact Grim was half a head tall than the two.

"What did Cancio do?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well" Adacio began, looking annoyed more than usual "Well, Anderson here decided to go over to the Slytherin table-"

"Why was she at the Slytherin table?"

"She fancies Cancio"

"-Oh, I thought so"

"-And he told her he doesn't fancy…"

"…Fancy..?"

A tall blonde boy shot up from his seat "He said he didn't fancy _mudbloods._"

"He didn't!" Scorpius's eyes flared with anger. Albus and Grim look at their friend. From what Uncle Ron had told him, the Malfoys- or Scorps's father, mostly- had called Aunt Hermoine a you-know-what in their Second Year.

"Oh, Rialto! You're so brave! You said the word _out loud_!" Zoeh Smith hugged Rialto before focusing on Grimalda. "Oh, I almost forgot! Happy Birthday, Grim! It's really cool how Cancio was born on August 21st, Addy was born on August 22nd, and you were born on August 23rd !"

Al removed his eyes off of the Rialto boy and placed them on Grim, containing a surprised expression.

"See you, Addy, Zo!" Grimalda waved goodbye before wrapping her arms around Scorps and Al's and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"You were born on August 23rd?" Albus looked at his friend.

"Yeah, why?" Grimalda asked him dreamingly.

"So was I!" Scorpius slid between the two. That only made Al smile.

"I was, too!" Albus's grin grew wider.

"That only means one thing." Grim wrapped her arms around the boys' necks "We're meant to be together."

The three laughed as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

"What's so funny?" James smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing much, the three of us just happen to have the same date of birth." Scorpius smiled.

"Wicked! I've always wanted to have the same birthday as someone. But apparently, no one at Hogwarts wants to be born on January 11th." Fred scooted to the side of the trio, Roxanne right beside him.

"Actually, there's a Hufflepuff who's born on the same day as you. He's actually really cute, that Hufflepuff, unlike you. You..you.. Whatever you are." Roxanne poked the stomach of her brother, stopping when she caught his glare.

"How was your first day here at 'Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts' you three?" Kell Jordan asked coming to the hip of his best friend, James.

"Professor Anta is a git." Grim mumbled placing her chin on the bare table.

"Professor Anta is an _old _git." Al patted her back, waiting for his golden goblet of water to refill.

"True." Scorpius agreed, winking.

"Hello James." A girl sat to the side of Albus's brother. She had tanned skin and flowing locks of brown hair. She was as tall as James, but still shorter than Grimalda.

"Hm?" James looked up from his plate of sweets "Oh, 'ello Ariana."

"She fancies James." Grim whispered into Albus's ears.

"How would you know?" Al wrinkled his nose. Ariana didn't seem like someone who'll fancy James. Well, no one really fancies James. Poor Ariana though, James is surely crazy for Grimalda.

"Because, I _know _when someone likes someone else." Grimalda said.

"_Right.._" Albus said sarcastically, remembering James's first encounter with her.

"You all heard of what Cancio Fore said to that poor Olivia girl. Olivia shouldn't be falling for someone like Cancio, mainly because of the fact he's possibly a foot taller than her." Ariana sighed.

"Eh, Cancio just needs to sleep. He's always needing his beauty sleep." Grimalda frowned as she saw her eldest brother walk back into Great Hall.

"Oh, you must be Grimalda Fore. James told me _quite _a lot about you."Ariana told Grim with a small jealous expression across her face.

"What does she mean by that?" Grim asked Al, wearing a confused expression.

Chuckling, Albus went back to his now piled plate of food. Al hadn't ever seen this much food! But the way Scorpius was piling different things onto his plate would've made someone think he hadn't eaten in years.

"Wow, Scorps. You're practically drooling!" Al laughed as he watched his friend munch on two different slices of two different cake.

Once the Great Hall was full of the Hogwarts children, Headmistress Corvinus stood up to face the Hogwarts students.

"Hello students! I hope you First Years enjoyed your first day of the beginning and you Seventh Years the same with your first day of the end.

"Sadly, our popular three siblings of Hogwarts learned that their father had passed away just 5 hours before the Sorting Ceremony. Cargio Percon Fore will be missed." The Headmistress said before waving her hands in motion for the students to continue eating.

"Grimalda…" Scorpius turned to Grim "You didn't tell us that…"

Grimalda, now staring at her plate of food, shrugged "I guess I didn't really want to mention it."

Albus patted his friend on the back "So, you'll be staying with my mum, then?"

"No." Grim stated, still staring at her plate.

"Why?"

"My mum died when I was around 3 years old. No one knows why, not even my father. But I have a feeling it has to do with a birthmark I had." Grim lifted up her sleeve, revealing a tan mark in the shape of a teardrop "Cancio and Adacio have them too, just in different places."

"I have a triangle on my wrist, nothing to serious." Albus shrugged.

"I have a mark the shape of a oval on my left butt cheek." Scorpius stated playing with his food, causing silence. He looked up "Too much?"

"Where are you going to stay, then?" a young first year girl named Lily Arielle asked.

"Possibly an orphanage." Grim said.

Albus looked at her oddly. The thought of Grim being at an orphanage sent shivers down spines.

"You can live with us!" James yelled.

Grimalda almost choked "W-what?"

"You can live with us!" James repeated "It'll be fantastic! We get to bond more! We _all _get to bond more." James added, trying not to make anyone see all he wanted was to have a summer with Grim.

"James- I have two older brothers, one of them is a stuck-up prat and the other is a big git! How would anyone handle 6 children under one roof?" Grim pointed her thumb behind her, pointing at both Adacio and Cancio.

James frowned, as if he had forgotten Grimalda's older brothers "Well, no then…"

"What are they going to do to your house?" Al asked, Grim replying with a shrug.

"Hey, you. Female Fore."

Al, Grim, and Scorps turned around to see the same blonde haired prefect boy.

"Rialto." Albus grumbled.

"Listen here Fore, just because your parents are dead does not mean you have to stay sad forever. My parents died when I was five and look at me now." Rialto smirked.

"A barmy brat with an abnormally large arse."Scorpius smirked.

"My parents were dragonologist. Eaten by a Norwegian Ridgeback." Rialto ignored Scorps and continued talking.

"Oh shut it, Rialto." Grim snapped.

"I was _trying _to cheer you up." Rialto slightly slapped Grimalda on the shoulder.

"Wizard Duel." She growled.

"W-what?" Rialto asked, astonished.

"A Wizard Duel. Between you and me." Grimalda grumbled as if even she couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Oh. Well okay then. Who's your second?"

Grimalda turned around, trying to see if she should pick Al or Scorps "Al's my second." She nodded, then turned back to Rialto "Al's my second."

"Good. I'll meet you two inside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom five minutes after midnight. We'll be doing it on Sunday, just so you can study up. Oh, and don't mind if I bring a few friends along, do you?"

Before Grim could answer, Rialto was gone.

"I can't believe you just gotten us in a Wizard Duel!" Al yelled.

"Didn't mean to."

"With a _6__th__ year_!"

"I'm very sorry, Al."

"On our first day of classes!"

"Oops."

"Oh, Grim…" Al sighed and ran a hand through his hair.


End file.
